Always
by Keyna Salvator
Summary: Ketika masa lalu hanya kita percayakan seutuhnya pada waktu, kita sudah seharusnya siap jika waktu berkhendak untuk mengulang semuanya. Apapun itu tinggal pilihan. Menyelesaikannya atau menyerahkan kembali kepada waktu itu sendiri. Namun hanya ada satu hal yang bisa melawan waktu. Cinta itu sendiri/Ch 2 Update!/Cover isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

Always

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Always © Keyna Salvator

Rated : T

Warning : typo(s), OOC, AU, Drama, Plot Gaje

**Chapter I : Beginning**

* * *

"Saki, ayolah temani Aku datang ke pesta keluarganya Sai. Kita cukup datang, memastikan bahwa Sai tau kalo Aku hadir memenuhi undangannya, terus kita langsung pulang. Aku janji Saki!" Bujuk Ino dengan wajah memelasnya. Jujur, Ia sendiri pun sangsi untuk menghadiri acara tersebut.

Sakura dan Ino saat ini sedang berada di Down Town Cafe Tokyo dilantai dasar Rumah Sakit tempat Sakura bekerja sebagai seorang dokter umum selama 4 tahun belakangan. Cafe yang menjadi tempat rutin 3 hari ini ia kunjungi karena Ino yang terus menerus mendatanginya setiap jam makan siang dalam misi membujuknya menemaninya datang menghadiri acara keluarga Sai. Ino memesan minuman Mango Sunkist tropica dan Sakura memesan Strawberry Milkshare kesukaannya. Mereka sedang saling terdiam. Menunggu salah satunya membuka mulut atau lebih tepat merubah pikiran.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah. Maafkan Aku, Saki. Aku juga baru tahu kalo ternyata Sai itu bagian dari Uchi-"

"Jangan Kau berani beraninya sebut nama itu Ino! Itu juga kalau Kau memang masih mau menjadi sahabatku." Potong Sakura dengan begitu tegasnya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat pemuda itu lagi. Ia belum cukup kuat.

"Maaf.." Ino merasa bersalah. Ia sudah paham betul sahabatnya itu akan selalu bereaksi seperti ini jika menyangkut pemuda itu. Ya, pemuda sialan yang sudah mematahkan hati Sakura di semester akhir ketika mereka bertiga masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Sudah lama memang, namun mengingat terpuruknya Sakura saat itu, ia akan menukarkan apapun agar Ia tidak melihat Sakura dalam keadaan seperti itu lagi. Memang, bodohnya Ino tidak peka terhadap Siapa itu Sai dan Keluarganya. Namanya juga Cinta?

"Apa kamu sebegininya menyukai si Senyum Palsu-maksudku pemuda bernama Sai itu, Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil mengaduk segelas Milkshake Strawberry yang belum Ia minum sama sekali. Ia juga mengerti, Ino akhirnya kembali jatuh cinta dan bahagia lagi. Dan itu tidak bisa dipungkiri membuatnya senang juga.

"A-Aku.. Kamu kan tahu, Saki. Semenjak Shika meninggalkanku setahun yang lalu keluar negeri tanpa kabar, Aku menjadi sangat terpuruk. Kau juga tahu Aku sampai beberapa bulan terapis.. semenjak bertemu dengan Sai, Aku benar benar merasa ada cahaya diujung jalan gelap ku. Saat itu Aku melihat lukisannya, Aku terhipnotis. Dan Aku-Aku benar benar menyukainya Saki. Maaf, jika seandainya dari awal Aku tahu bahwa dia itu uchi-maksudku diaitu bagIan dari keluarga**nya **, Aku tidak akan menaruh hati untuknya Saki.. Aku jelas jelas akan selalu mendukungmu." "Jika memang dengan menghadiri acara itu akan membuat luka hati mu kembali terbuka, Aku tidak akan datang. Yup, kita tidak perlu datang kok. Kau kan sahabat terbaikku, Jidat! Kalo begitu lebih baik besok Kau harus mau temani Aku belan-"

"Kita datang, Pig" Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang bulat. Menandakan kalo Ia cukup yakin atas keputusan yang sudah Ia usahakan sejak lama namun belum menemukan keberanian dan kesempatan seperti saat ini. Namun tak bisa Ia tutupi ada sedikit getaran mengiringi suara keputusannya itu. Sakura kembali menunduk memfokuskan untuk mengaduk gelas milkshakenya tanpa berniat meminumnya.

"A-apa Kau bilang, Jidat? Sungguh itu-Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, Jidat. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula Aku tinggal menghubungi Sai dan bilang padanya Aku tidak bisa menghadiri acara keluarganya." Ino sangat tidak tega saat Ia menangkap ada lapisan air mata di sepasang emerald Sahabatnya itu ketika menyatakan keputusannya. Ia tau, Sakura belum cukup kuat. Sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa membohonginya. Walau tak bisa Ino pungkiri, Ia ingin sahabatnya itu benar benar pulih dan luka itu. Namun bukan seperti ini caranya. Bertemu dengan pemuda sialan itu.

"Aku merasa ini saatnya Pig. Sudah hampir 5 tahun pula. Aku yakin tidak apa-apa" Ya berhenti bersembunyi dan melarikan diri. Ia rasa ia sudah baik baik saja, luka hatinya hanya tinggal bekas noda. Bertahun tahun Sakura rasa cukup untuk menganggap semua yang berakhir dan menyakitkan itu sudah tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Jika Ia tidak pernah mencoba, Ia tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa kuat usaha yang sudah dibangunnya selama ini.

Lagi pula sungguh bukan sahabat namanya jika Sakura tega menjauhkan Ino dan si Senyum Palsu itu yang sedang kasmaran bertemu dengan nuansa pesta bak putri dan pangeran. Sakura mendengus membayangkan betapa heboh nantinya Ino memilih gaun agar menawan si Senyum Palsu Sai.

**'**toh, belum tentu kan dia ada disana.**' **batin Sakura berharap. Ya semoga saja. Namun Ia hanya bisa berharap tanpa tahu takdir baru akan segera menyergapinya. Menghubungkannya dengan masa lalu yang sudah Ia hindarkan dengan mati matian itu.

"Baik lah, Jidat. Aku pergi dulu, nee. Jangan membiasakan diri pulang dini hari. Kau itu manusia, bukan robot, Jidat! Jaa nee! Aku menyayangimu!" Ino pergi meninggalkan cafe itu tanpa menyadari kini sosok Sakura-sahabatnya sedang menatap kosong sebuah layar datar di salah satu sudut cafe dengan berita yang mengejutkannya.

* * *

"Moshi Moshi, Hime. Ada apa?" ucap Sai yang saat itu sedang menandatangani pembelian lukisaannya dari kolektor yang berasal dari Belanda. Saat ini, semenjak pameran 6 bulan lalu, pameran yang juga mempertemukannya dengan matahari sorenya-Ino Yamanaka- membuat namanya semakin melambung seantero kolektor lukisan impresioniss kelas dunia.

"Sai-kun, apa Aku mengganggumu?" jujur, Ino tidak bisa menutupi nada bahagianya ketika mendengar suara lelaki yang sangat dicintainya memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang yang begitu lembut. Saat ini Ino sangat takut apakah detak jantungnya juga akan terdengar oleh Sai?

"tentu saja tidak. Ada apa, Hime? Hm? Biasanya harus Aku duluan yang selalu menghubungi mu disore hari. Aku baru saja ingin menguhubungimu 10 menit lagi." Ucap Sai dengan seringai menggoda yang tak akan terlihat oleh Ino-nya. Bisanya memang Ia yang selalu menghubungi Ino di sore hari untuk menanyakan kapan gadisnya itu pulang dan jam berapa Ia ingin jemput. Apakah Ino benar – benar ingin dijemput sekarang? Ada apa? Apakah Ia Sakit? "Kau ingin Aku jemput sekarang? Apa Kau Sakit? Ada siapa disana? tunggu sebentar Aku akan-"

"Sai kun! Aku belum bicara Kau sudah mencecar ku dengan segala kekhawatiranmu yang berlebihan itu" Walaupun Ino senangnya bukan main. Sungguh saat ini Ia harus bertahan untuk tidak loncat loncat saking senangnya diperhatikan oleh Sai sampai sebegininya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, Aku dan temanku akan menghadiri undanganmu itu lusa besok "

"Benarkah? Ah, mimpi apa Aku semalam. Baik kalau begitu, Aku tunggu kedatanganmu, Hime. Berdandalah yang cantik, walau Kau sudah sangat cantik, hm." "Ya.. oke.., sampe jumpa kembali. Jangan pulang sebelum aku jemput, Hime" tutup Sai mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Ino. 'Sudah selama ini, kapan Kau menerima tawaranku untuk menjadi kekasihmu Ino..'

***To Be Continued.**..*

* * *

Hi Minna, Fic pertamaku setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader. Hihihi

Fic ini rencanya mau sampe beberapa chap, yaa berapa ya. Paling sedikit aja kali yaa. Hehehe.

Jujur, awalnya dan sampai sekarang pun masih minder untuk post fic ini, malu sama senpai2 semua yang karya karyanya luaaarrr biasa. Jadi, silahkan kasih aku saran, nasihat, arahan, tapi jangan kritik yang pedes pedes. Kalo kripik boleh deh hahaha.

Sekian dulu, Mohon kerjasamanya minna..! Mind to be first reviewer?

**Jakarta, 5 Juli 2014**

**Love, K **


	2. Chapter 2

Always

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Always © Keyna Salvator

Rated : T

Warning : typo(s), OOC, AU, Drama, Plot Gaje

**Chapter II : Bring Back**

* * *

"Setelah Aku baca – baca, proyek ini boleh juga. Aku setuju pembangunannya di Tokyo akan lancar dan berkembang pesat. Bagaimana Otouto? Ya kan? Heii! Kau tidak mendengar- "

Kankurou bingung pasalnya saat ini sang adik yang sedang diajak bicara hanya menatap serius sebuah berita di televisi tanpa bisa digubris. Hei, padahal ini kan proyek yang sudah berbulan bulan Ia rancang sendiri sampai tak ayal menambah lingkar hitam dimata sang adik itu.

"Aku dengar, Kankurou-nii. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit sang adik kepada kakaknya yang belum sempat dibalas. "Anak itu, ada apa sih-"

"Kankurou, masa kau tidak tau berita itu! Lihat, Vocalis band itu akhirnya muncul! Kyaaaa senangnyaaa! Setelah hampir 5 tahun Ia menghilang sehingga bandnya mau tak mau harus bubar padahal saat itu band ini sedang naik daun loh, Kankurou! "

Kankurou sama sekali tak mempedulikan rekan kerja wanitanya itu. Ia masih tak habis pikir, 'Jadi ini yang sedari tadi Gaara lihat. Ada hubungan apa mereka. Apa jangan jangan Gaara juga fans fanatic nya? A-ah mana mungkin. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ku merinding'.

Kankurou tahu betul perangai sang adik. Bukan. Bukan perkiraannya bahwa sang adik bisa jadi salah satu fans fanatic vocalis band yang diberitakan itu. Tapi, raut wajah Gaara yang seperti itu.. Dia pernah melihatnya. Ya. Raut kecemasan, ketakutan, dan kemarahan yang selalu berhubungan dengan seseorang.

'Anak itu..'

Didalam sebuah mobil, Gaara terus merutuk dalam hati. Sambil mengendarai dengan kecepatan yang tak menentu, Gaara dilanda keresahan dan kemarahan.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis nya itu terpuruk lagi. Membiarkan gadisnya itu berlari lagi. Ia harus melindunginya. Melindungi miliknya.

Miliknya yang baru saja bisa Ia genggam..

* * *

"Moshi Moshi, Gaara kun!" pekik Sakura saking senangnya. Ia yakin sampai besok tidak bisa mendengar suara pria nya, Ia bisa gila. "Hei, Panda! Bagus kau baru bisa menghubungiku sekarang! Kenapa tidak sekalian nanti kalau sudah tua saja kau ingat padaku! Kau-"

"Cerewet seperti biasa" jawa singkat Gaara. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Saku.." Sambung Gaara dengan nada yang begitu dalam. "Aku sedang di Tokyo. Aku akan ke tempatmu besok. Kau akan kuculik, Kau tahu."

"Gaara! Sejak kapan? Ja-jangan bilang kau sudah lama berada di Tokyo, tapi baru memberitahuku sekarang. Dan apapaan kau ingin menculikku!" "Dan hei..! Jawab Aku Gaara. Kenapa kau malah tertawa.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Saku.. Jaa nee!"

'Tetaplah bersamaku, apapun yang terjadi. Kumohon..'

* * *

"tok.. tok.. tok.. "

"Sakura.. Dokter Haruno.. Permisi, Saku. Ehem."

Yang dipanggil saat ini bukannya menyahut. Tapi malah melamun. Yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini hanyalah sepotong memory. Ingatan yang membuatnya kini tersenyum getir. Ingatan yang membawakan kembali rasa ngilu dan sesak bersamaan. Ingatan yang dahulu Ia pernah memohonkan mati daripada merasakan ini.

"Ekhem, Dokter Haru-"

"Ah ya! Shizune-senpai, Ada apa?"

"Kau yang ada apa, Sakura?"

"Aku? Aku ada apa? Aku tidak ada apa apa, senpai."

"Kau ini, selalu saja menyimpannya sendiri. Hei, manusia itu makhluk sosial. Mana bisa Ia hidup sendiri kau tahu. Aku kesini untuk mengobrol saja denganmu, tapi kau malah sibuk mengobrol dengan pikiranmu. Huh!"

Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dalam hati mendesah, selalu saja seperti ini jika mengingatnya. Oh ya!

"Senpai, kau tahu tadi pasien di bangsal 303 menitipkan salam padamu loh, senpai. Itu.. pasien dengan rambut keperakan itu loh. Katanya, "Ucapankan salamku pada Dokter Shizune. Terimakasih." Begitu dia bilang. Aaa-ah aku mencium ada sesuatu disini.."

Sakura yang awalnya berniat menyampaikan salam salah satu pasiennya, menjadi heran tiba tiba wajah Shizune-senpai nya itu merona!

"Ah ya Senpai, malam ini kan giliran ku jaga di pavilion 3. Tapi, Gaara sedang ada di Tokyo dan malam ini Ia ingin menjemputku. Senpaai~ Maukah Ka-"

"Tentu saja aku mau, Sakura! Serahkan saja semua bangsal di pavillion 3 pada ku malam ini!" Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Shizune sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Dan hei! Wajah merona itu. Lagi lagi Sakura Yakin. Akan ada cinta bersemi di bangsal 303. Haha

* * *

Saat ini Sakura sedang merapihkan mejanya. Ia tengah bersiap pulang untuk menunggu Gaara yang akan menjemputnya. 'Sudah mau 1 jam. Gaara kok belum sampai ya'

"Cklek"

"Gaa-"

"hei, Jidat!"

Bukan Ino yang saat ini Ia harapkan hadir di depan wajahnya. Ada apa si Barbie blonde ini datang ke Rumah Sakit malam malam begini?

"Ada apa Pig? Tumben sekali kau mengunjungi ku di malam hari? Sudah hilang paranoid hantu mu ya? hahaha"

"Aku tadi habis pergi bersama Sai, Jidat. Terus kita melewati rumah sakit ini, ya aku minta Sai kun mampi sebentar deh." Ucap Ino yang langsung menempati bangku duduk yang biasanya ditempati pasien sakura untuk konsultasi. Menempatkan beberapa tas belanjanya di meja kerja Sakura. Dan merenggangkan tubuh yang dirasa mulai pegal pegal itu.

"Pig, kau habis merampok Sai lagi, nee? Sungguh malang sekali nasib Sai dekat dengan mu, Pig"

"Hei, ini dia semua yang memaksaku untuk memilihnya, tahu. Kau kan tahu besok itu acara keluarganya kan. Dan astaga! Sakura, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan gaunmu?! Oh tidak, bagaimana aku lupa padamu. Kau kan- persediaan gaun mu kan sungguh memprihatinkan, Saki. Bagaimana ini" Ucap Ino sambil meremas rambutnya seolah olah Ia belum mengerjakan satu soal pun di detik terakhir pengumpulan kertas ujian.

Lagi lagi, ratu drama Ino Yamanaka dimulai.

"Yare yare, itu bukan jadi masalah, Pig. Aku masih punya satu gaun yang belum pernah aku pakai. Kau kira aku se-memprihatinkan itu apa. Sudahlah sana, Sai mu menunggu. Kau tak kasian, huh? Lagi pula sebentar lagi Gaara datang. Sudah sana. Jaa nee, pig!" Ucap Sakura seraya mengarahkan tubuh Ino ke pintu untuk sesegera mungkin meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

* * *

"Kau belum makan malam kan, Saku? Ingin makan apa, Hm..?" Ucap lelaki seraya sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan halus wanita yang duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah kanannya.

"Aku sedang ingin Ramen Ichiraku! Waaah lezat-"

"Tidak ada Ramen. Tidak ada cepat saji. Ayolah, Saku apa susahnya sih kau makan makanan yang lebih sehat? Kau ingat kau itu seorang dokter. Jangan salahkan Aku saat-"

"Baiklah, sesukamu saja Gaara kun."

"Anak manis.." Ucap Gaara seraya mengacak acak gemas rambut bubble gum wanita di sebelahnya itu.

Perjalanan menuju restoran yang Gaara usulkan-tentunya- diisi dengan saling menanyakan kabar, kegiatan, kesibukan, dengan Gaara yang tak bosan menggoda Sakuran lalu diselingin tawa mereka yang sampai terdengar keluar mobil.

Malam yang indah. Malam yang gelap.

Membuat setiap kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh keduanya tentang berita itu semakin bersembunyi. Membuat keindahan malam menjadi rentan.

Rentan dari kibasan waktu yang menggulirkan semuanya kembali seperti masa lalu.

* * *

"Kau sungguh! Benar benar haus sensasi, huh! Semua stasiun tv kemarin tak henti hentinya membicarakanmu, tahu! Aku tak menyangka kau ternyata seterkenal ini" Ucap pria blonde berkulit tan dengan menggebu gebu kepada pria dihadapannya.

"Hn."

"Hei, apa yang ingin pertama kali kau lalukan di sini? Di Jepang, Di Tokyo ini? Aku tak menyangka kota ini benar benar ramai sekali! Kita baru sampai 2 hari dan aku sudah tidak sabar berkeliling kota ini yo! Apa disini juga ada Kentucky dan French Fries, eh?"

"Hn. Pertama – tama, aku akan mengambil kembali milikku." Ucap pemuda itu sembari melepaskan pandangan keluar kaca cafe tersebut sambil mengepalkan tangan di sisi cangkir kopi hitamnya. Memakukkan iris onyx di balik kaca mata hitamnya nya ke pemilik surai merah muda yang sedang tertawa lepas bersama pemuda merah diisebelahnya di dalam sebuah mobil yang kini sedang tersendat lampu merah lalu lintas.

***To Be Continued.**..*

* * *

*Wusssh* Update kilaat. *padahalGakAdaYangMinta* hehehe

Trimakasih yaaa buat -annisa alzedy- yang sudah menjadi the first reviewer.

Sekian dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa. Jaa nee!

Ditunggu selalu saran, arahan, nasihatnyaa senpai senpaaai .

**Jakarta, 6 Juli 2014**

**Love, K**


End file.
